Running With The Wolves
by ADORKABLEGIR
Summary: While Edward is gone as he contemplates about Isabelle Swan, a new Cullen enters the Story for some reason she looks exactly like Alice yet as Bella learns that shes not who she says she is and what connection does she have with the quilettes?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just introducing myself, my name is PokerXFace34. This is my first twilight fanfiction so just when or if you did review give me your honest opinion even if you hate it tell me how I can improve. I am not afraid of bad comments, I believe it gives you something to work on and you get the motivation to work harder. ARIGATOU!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN **the Twilight Series. Only Stephanie Meyers has the right to claim it and it should stay like that. But I am not saying that I do not own my characters that are not in twilight nor the plot of my story...I however **DO**** OWN THAT**. Thank you.

Isabella Swan exited her faded red Chevy pickup, as she parked it right next to Tyler's Van where the group stood chattering about random things. Mike Newton was the first to greet her as she walked up to them; he casually slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Morning Bella." Mike greeted her smiling brightly down at her; Bella sighed her annoyance away and gave him a smile of her own.

"What's good about mornings?" Bella smiled as the group made of Jessica, Tyler, Angela and Mike laugh at her attempt to joke. Bella took a place standing beside Angela, she casually looked around saw that Eric wasn't here. "Where's Eric?" Bella asked curiously.

But a shout was her answer as Eric rushed across the parking lot and skidded to a stop in front of his friends, he was panting lightly. "Hey...you guys...won't believe what…I just heard." Eric announced panting between his words trying to get his breathing calmed down.

Mike chuckled and decided to help his friend out by giving him his water bottle. "What won't we believe Eric?" Jessica asked raising an eyebrow at the Asian man.

"I was walking pass the Principal's office right?" Eric paused for a moment before he was nudged by Mike who seriously wanted to know. "I heard voices talking and certain voices caught my attention, and guess what?"

Tyler gave a sigh of annoyance and he looked at the suspenseful Eric as did Angela and Mike. "Just get on with it Eric." Tyler sighed rolling his eyes as Eric gasped.

"I heard _her_ voice." Eric finished with a scowl, this caused everyone but Bella to shout in shock but it did hurt her ears.

"WHAT?" Even the ever so quiet managed to half shout looking at Eric with incredulous eyes they wanted to believe their friend but _she_ had been gone since their sophomore year.

Jessica breathed in a calming breath before she decided to speak and looked at Eric like she was telling him Santa Claus wasn't real. "Eric, maybe you misheard I mean even _they_ said she was going to a private boarding school."

Bella ever confused spoke somewhat awkwardly as she decided to question the groups little outbreak they looked at her when she did. "Who are you guys talking about?" They looked at her confused but realization washed over Angela's and Eric's faces.

"Oh right Bella you just transferred three days ago, you probably haven't heard the rumors about her yet." Mike spoke looking around as if someone who sneak up and jump him; this earned him a whap upside the head by Tyler who turned to answer Bella.

"You know the Cullen's right?" They all looked over to the family that stood around the Jeep they looked as if they were waiting for someone but whom. "Well they have another sibling some think she's Alice's sister, well because she and Alice way alike." Bella was somewhat surprised that she was left gaping another one of those models like students.

Bella blinked rapidly and opened her mouth. "But why isn't she here the rest of them are?" Angela sighed at the confused girl.

"Because at the beginning of sophomore year, she transferred to a private boarding school in England." Angela paused and looked over at the family by the car but she gasped. The others followed her gaze and gasped as well but Eric looked very smug while Bella simply looked confused until she saw her.

Skipping in front of a gorgeous couple that Bella presumed was the parents was a short teen maybe a inch shorter than Alice. _She is Beautiful_. Bella though cringing inwardly as those odd yet beautiful golden eyes glanced at her. The girl had raven black silky hair that tumbled down to her thighs in straight pin drops, her lithe thin yet graceful figure spun a twirl as she stopped in front of Alice. She wore biker ankle boots, stone wash jeans, a blue nirvana shirt with a leather bomber jacket. She pulled this rocker like style perfectly Bella noted that Tyler was right Alice Cullen looked similar like the strange newcomer.

"_She's back_." Jessica whispered softly gazing at the beautiful family; they watched conspicuously until the adoptive parents said something to their children before the two placed a kiss on the newcomer's forehead and left in a black Mercedes that stood out also in the parking lot.

"I can't believe it; Sascha Cullen is back in Forks High." Tyler gaped at the girl until her eyes flickered over to them; she smiled sweetly giving the group a short yet cheerful wave; before Rosalie grabbed her hand softly and toted her towards the school, the family followed.

Trig

Sascha Cullen stood at the front of the trigonometry class, gripping a strap of her black and blue sports duffel bag. The teacher stood at his desk and looked at the girl and then back at his students who in turn stared at her. "Class you remember Sascha Cullen, she has come back from Chance Academy and has come back to our school please as you was back then be polite and nice." The teacher waited for this to sink in before he continued. "Now Sascha lets seat you beside Isabelle Swan. Bella raise your hand."

Bella who had been staring at the beautiful girl raised her hand halfway politely smiling as the girl silently sat beside her. The teacher nodded once pleased that everything went well and then he went automatically teaching the difficult to some others the math.

Bella paid half attention to the lesson as he droned on about shapes and their alignment and measurement as she looked over a Sascha. Sascha was however not paying attention at all she was currently drawing in a blank notepad. Sascha flickered her eyes over at the human girl and raised an eyebrow in question but Bella turned back to the front.

That's how the entire class went, besides the question the teacher asked of Sascha who answered them with correct accuracy she was silent. And as the bell rang to signify that the class was over she was up and out of her seat before anyone else could collect their stuff. Bella watched with mixed amazement as she saw the girl walk out of class swiftly.

"Wow." Jessica breathed right beside Bella who turned to look at her somewhat friend, who answered Bella's unspoken question. "For the time I have known her she never did that, she's changed." With that Jessica bid Bella goodbye and made her way to her next class as Bella did also. The three letter word that sent shivers down her spine in distaste. _Gym_. Bella groaned at the throat of the death class as she walked towards the gym.

Sascha, that's the first thing Bella saw as she neared the gym.

She was standing in front of the door, as if hesitating going in there but the conscience of good and evil finally took her over and she entered the gym. "Great I have someone that is family to the one that hates me in another class and she also seems to hate me, great just great." Bella whispered as she entered and made her way to the dressing room.

As girls flowed out of the changing room, Sascha was stared at as she too exited out of the sanctuary from the peeping boys. The boys were already dressed helping their coach set up the nets for some tennis, Bella cringed inwardly.

Sascha wore the regular gym uniform but it was smaller than all of the girls, since she was thin and somewhat small. She walked up to the coach, what surprised Bella and some was that the usual gruff and tough teacher swooped her up in a tight hug. They heard the conversation since their coach and teacher usually spoke with a loud baritone and gruff voice like a bear.

"Good to have you back Cullen, at least now they will pick up their loses since you've been gone." He gazed at the girl's basket ball team three members that were in this class and the track girls. Who all turned their heads to the mentioned girl and somewhat glared at the tiny girl.

Sascha turned a blind eye on the hateful girls and smiled softly at the lumbering man as he released her to the ground. "Glad to be back, missed the family, and everyone here at this school." Bella heard a certain girl scoff and muttered 'yeah right'. Bella pinpointed it and saw that it was Lauren who was a member of the track and field.

The class began after that, Bella pairing up with the unlucky Mike Newton who inwardly cringed thinking about yesterday's accident. Yet he put up a brave face and smiled at Bella who returned a nervous smile, their opponents were none other than Sascha and Jessica.

"O-O," Jessica called out and launched the yellow ball towards Mike's area, hopefully Bella wouldn't have to hit the ball and accidentally hurt someone. Mike hit the ball back and Sascha this time face blank hit the ball back. It bounced once on their court before Mike managed to hit it again and it this time hit towards the middle. Jessica looked over at Sascha who simply nodded and let Jessica get it no one would run into each other.

But what they didn't expect was the tennis ball to bounce towards Bella directly and they didn't expect Sascha to be gazing into space that she often did. As Bella clumsily managed to hit the ball sloppily she also managed to let the racket go. It soared after the ball and planted firmly in the face of Sascha, who blinked once before the pain finally registered.

She sniffled a little as it dropped; the racket had hit her where it hurt the forehead which began to form a rather large bruise. Mike cringed outwardly seeing this, Jessica gasped concern light her face entirely as she rushed over to her fallen teammate. And Bella stood their awkwardly, she felt immense guilt but what can you expect out of her? She was clumsy and couldn't do anything right in sports, she seriously though about changing her class.

The class was quiet as they saw this occurred, the coach made his way quickly over to one of his star athletes who was sitting on the ground trying to play tough. Even Lauren who was at the farthest from them could see the large goose egg, she felt bad that she had to get it from Bella. "Cullen I think you best go to the nurse, get fixed up." Sascha nodded shakily as she stood up holding her head in pain as she grimaced. "Can you go by yourself or do I need to have someone take you." The coach paused as Sascha tried to walk, she succeeded until she almost collapsed to the floor. "Newton go on and take Cullen to the Nurse."

Mike seemed far too eager as he quickly made his way to Sascha who smiled thankfully at the helpful blonde who braced her as she walked. The coach sighed heavily glancing at the nervous and guilt ridden Bella. "Alright Swan, let's give everyone a break why don't you sit out for awhile." Bella sighed as she walked to the benches and tried to ignore some of the snickers that came from the students.

Mike walked beside the now steady Sascha who smiled at his gaze he kindly smiled back and opened his mouth to say something. "You know," However Sascha took the opportunity to start the conversation, Mike sighed gratefully. "I saw it coming just didn't expect it to hurt so much." Mike had to chuckle in humor at Sascha's attempt to joke about the whole incident that Bella caused.

"Yeah Bella is a no-no in sports just yesterday I got whacked with the racket but thankfully she didn't leave a bruise." Sascha chuckled as he talked moving is hands as he seemed to do when he was either excited or nervous.

"It was quite different at the Academy, I just had to come back home." Mike listened silently to the soft spoken and friendly Cullen. "I missed everyone; you, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Angela, and even Lauren even though she seems to hate me."

"She doesn't entirely hate you, she sees you as," Mike adapted a thoughtful and serious expression on his always joking face. "Well she sees you as a annoying little sister." Mike gave a chuckle as Sascha gave her on twinkling laugh.

The nurse gasped as she saw the slightly injured Cullen who sat before her on the bed, she had just walked in from informing the secretary that a student needed to go home. "Oh dear, on your first day back, how did it happen?" She looked towards Mike who sat on a chair besides Sascha.

"Bella Swan, it was an accident with the tennis racket." The nurse Abby smiled softly at the Cullen who was usual in nurse's office if it had to with her sickness or just to take about school and other things.

"Well I'll have you done in a sec, Mike you don't mind helping her back do you?" Abby asked the blonde boy who nodded in reply. "Good thank you."

Lunch Time

Emmet Cullen couldn't help but burst into a bellowing laugh as he took in his little sister who had a large wrap over her goose egg. "What happened to you?" Emmet asked between laughs he was unaware at the not amused Rosalie behind him.

"Isabelle Swan, it was a tennis racket." Alice asked for her sister as she sat down beside her, Jasper beside her on the other side. Rosalie sat down beside Emmet but not without giving him a solid whack across the back of his head. "Sorry Sascha, I didn't see it until you did; all I saw was that you were paired up with Jessica."

Sascha looked at her sister and smiled softly while digging into her bag. "It's alright, not your fault besides it'll be gone by the weekend." She placed a black beanie with a small panda at the lower right hand corner of it.

Rosalie looked from her glaring at the nervous Bella and gazed at Sascha with softness in her golden eyes something she hardly showed in public. "It's lucky that you packed the beanie or you would be walking with a bump all day and tomorrow." She smiled at the medicated induced Sascha who looked at Jasper thankful.

"I know right, isn't she cute!" Alice squealed but no one hears since she was talking in vampire speed, Sascha paid no alarming attention instead she looked over at the empty seat that belonged to Edward.

"When's Ed coming back Alice?" All the others looked towards the vision seer who in turn got a far off expression before after a few minutes coming back.

"By Monday, he's decided to come back your part of his reason as are we Sascha." Emmet smiled hugely as the prospect of his brother coming back, Jasper allowed a small smile to play across his face as well.

Later on

Esme couldn't help but smile softly as her children filed into the house, Sascha rode on Emmet's large bear like back. But she noticed that Sascha wore her beanie low enough it that it covered her forehead, she raised an eyebrow in concern.

"What happened?" She asked Sascha who was now on the ground; Esme walked to her child and removed the beanie swiftly yet softly. She gasped in alarm as she saw the white bandage on Sascha's fine forehead.

" It wasn't my fault, that Isabelle Swan accidentally launched her racket at me and I was talking to Tanya and didn't notice it coming" Sascha lowered her head as if caught in the cookie jar and was getting a scolding from her parent.

Emmet chuckled as he patted her head fondly before looking at Esme. "It's true you should see it." He ignored the glare that was directed to him from Rosalie, Alice, and Sascha. Jasper stood beside the two to keep them calm even though he felt like glaring too.

Esme looked softly at Sascha who in turn removed the bandage to reveal a less larger and swollen bruise on her forehead. "It will disappear by Sunday mum, I am sorry." Esme's parental glare softens considerably and she leaned forehead to kiss her forehead.

"It's alright I am not mad, but you need to use your power responsibility so when will Edward be back?" Alice coming to the rescue answered her.

"By Monday morning, he has decided to stay and tough it out." Esme smiled thankfully and wrapped her arms around herself in a hug.

"Thank goodness." With that Esme flitted around the children and moved to continue her blue prints as she hummed softly her humming sounded like music.

Chapter 2: Fevers and bloody nose.

Sasha bounded down the stairs of her home as she made her way to the kitchen; she was followed by a giggling Alice. Who looked over the outfit Sasha had picked out herself today, her golden eyes scrutinizing her clothing.

Because of Alice's forecast, of rainy skies all day she had advised Sasha to dress warmly and appropriate clothes for the weather. Sasha wore a oversized felt parka that went to her midthigh that were clad in creamy tan skinny low rise jeans. Plaid brown, gray, black, green and tan rubber boots that went just a little pass her knees. Underneath her parka she wore slim yet slightly baggy cotton Calvin Klein sweatshirt.

"I approve," Alice said pausing as she sniffed the clothes a little her suspicisions we confirmed. "Rosalie helped you didn't she?" Sasha answered her with a groan as Emmet's loud laugh filled the house along with Jasper's soft chuckle.

Sasha let her head thump on the door of the steel fridge; a cold and pale hand stopped her before she did any more damage to her head. Sasha smiled sheepishly as it was Carlisle's hand who stopped her with a soft smile.

"Good morning Sasha, how is your forehead?" Carlisle asked gazing at Sasha's slowly yet efficient fading bruise on her forehead.

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Sasha answered truthfully she pulled a strawberry milk carton, it was a small one meant to be drunk in a rush. Esme handed her a still warm large blueberry muffin that she had experimented on while cooking. "Thanks Esme, Carlisle see you later!" Sasha called as she followed a now gesturing Alice towards the garage.

As she reached the entrance to it Carlisle's voice easily flowed towards her and her family. " Oh and Sasha." Sasha pause and looked back seeing the two already in the living room.

"Yes?" Carlisle let a smirk play across his face and as she heard Alice's twinkling laugh that resonated through the garage and even the house, Sasha groaned already having a feeling.

"Don't get hit by any inanimate objects today shall we?" Everyone even Esme managed a chuckle although Emmet's laugh easily beat everyone else's.

Sasha grumbled an okay before she got in the jeep sitting beside Alice. "Har, Har Emmet laugh at the one who knows you have fetish for teddy bears." This cause everyone to laugh but Emmet who scowled lightly, then his eyes twinkled playfully.

"Then you're my boo-boo." As he pulled out Esme and Carlisle could hear their kids laugh as they carried on and the speeding of the jeep leaving the area.

"She's getting closer isn't she?" Esme asked as she leaned her head against Carlisle's firm as rock cool shoulder.

"Yes it will be strange, painful even and she'll need us to be there for her." Carlisle admitted adopting a soft and serene look to his face. "I will have to inform the Quileute's about our situation."

Esme looked up slightly shock and concern covered her face as she heard this. "When will she be ready?"

"A good week or two, as soon as Alice cannot see her future she will be fully done."

At School

As predicted it was already drizzling by the time the Cullen's pulled up in the jeep, Rosalie handed Alice an umbrella she got her self one. Emmet carelessly stepped out in the light drizzle and the three in the followed suit.

Alice and Sasha stood underneath the black umbrella their arms linked together as Jasper stood beside he looked over at the Red Chevy. "She feels trouble, curious, and nervous." Jasper murmured quietly to his family.

Hearing this Rosalie trained her golden eyes at Isabelle Swan her eyes were formed in a distasteful glare, Bella feeling the burning eyes cautiously looked over and shivered. The whole family was looking at her it made her uneasy and nervous. As if hearing her thoughts Rosalie and Emmet walked off and the three others froze for a moment then too walked off.

Alice gasped slightly startled as she saw a vision it was only Sasha and her, she returned normal after a few minutes. "Bella will likely apologize to you, just accept it and she won't bother you anymore in the class alright Sasha?"

Sasha nodded and as the ten minute warning bell rung the two said their good byes and walked opposite ways.

Sasha groaned softly as she entered the trigonometry, Alice had warned her that Bella was going to apologize and wouldn't ask question if Sasha just stayed patient and accepted her apology. And here she was waiting somewhat painfully for Bella Swan just to get it over with.

As if reading her mind Bella walked into the classroom with a chattering Jessica as they hung up their coats, Jessica felt eyes on her and as she looked over her eyes clashed with golden ones. She smiled softly and walked up to Sasha. "Morning Sasha." Jessica greeted, she was happy that she got a small yet soft smile at her.

"Morning Jessica, did my notes help you out for last night's homework?" Jessica smiled gratefully at the Cullen and nodded.

"Yes it did thank you so much for them." Sasha nodded smiling she somewhat shifted uncomfortably as Bella took a sit in the chair beside her own. Jessica raised an eyebrow but she decided to not question it as she bid goodbye to both girls.

Bella shifted so she could be somewhat angled at the Cullen that was currently reading a book by Shakespeare. She contemplated on either or not to apologize to her now or later in the hallway or even in gym.

But what Sasha said shocked her which causes her to blink rapidly. "If you're just going to stare at me and not say anything then I will just say it was a accident they happen so forget about it." Sasha murmured softly so only Bella could hear. All the while Sasha did not look at Bella in the face but kept her eyes trained on the book in front of her.

Bella was about to ask how she knew that but as the bell rang and the teacher walked she didn't find the chance to. As the class went one she noticed that Sasha was paying attention this time unlike yesterday, as she took notes.

And all too soon the bell rang and as usual Sasha was up and out of the class room in a heartbeat leaving behind a stunned Bella and the student's well they were used to it. Sasha wasn't the only Cullen who left the room faster than anyone else.

Gym

The coach was having the girls play Volley ball as he had the boys play basket ball against another team, what made Sasha want to groan was that she was facing against Bella. Serving first Jessica hit it over to Bella's side, Lauren spiked it but as it figured the all star volley ball athlete Sam saved them. Sasha made it look too easy as she hit it back over to the other side's court. Angela hit it across and as Jessica countered with Sasha sets it and Sam spiking it. Sam gave Sasha a brief high five as they scored a point. Bella nervously watched out for the ball, hoping and wishing desperately that it would not come to her position.

But it was either bad luck or god wasn't on her side because as another person on Jessica and Sasha's team bounced it over it aimed straight towards her. Everyone on her team groaned softly as she shakily bumped it. And guess what it did, it went over the net but guess where it landed.

Yep, right in Sasha's face who was trying to recover from momentarily lack of attention to the game, it hit with a solid whap. The boys playing basketball watched this since the girls shouted in shock and Mike cringed as the ball fell slowly away from Sasha's face.

"Ouch," Sasha mumbled blankly Jessica rushed over to her as she saw the blood trickling down her fine and soft nose. She could already see Sasha's face turning a red as the imprint of the volley ball left its signature. "And I tried to move."

"Oh ouch is right Sasha, your nose is bleeding." Jessica murmured helping Sasha tilt her head up so the gushing bloody nose would at least slow in its bleeding.

Alice gasped inaudibly as a scent of blood reached her keen nose and senses; she raised her hand unintentionally interrupting the teacher. "May I use the restroom?" He allowed the Cullen to exit the room.

Rosalie along with Jasper and Emmet looked up startled as a scent of blood was picked up by their noses. They recognized it as Sasha's and seemed to be worried, until Jasper relaxed slightly the two others looked at him in question. "I felt Alice's emotion she went to go check on Sasha." He murmured inaudibly and they settled down for now.

Nurses

Alice sat beside the bed of Sasha who was sitting on it tilting her head back since she got there in her hand was a napkin and It was slightly bloody. Alice shifted slightly it wasn't that the blood was bothering; not at all its just she was being impatient for her father. The nurse had deemed that it would best if Sasha went home for the day, as she did a quick check up she notice Sasha was running a fever.

Jasper along with Rosalie and Emmet had stopped by and talked to the two quickly before retreating to their next class. Alice was going to be excused since Sasha had wanted her to be here for her and so Alice gave in all too easy. "Girls I need to run for something, just stay here alright?" Abby asked as she walked to the door, Alice and Sasha absently nodded and Abby left smiling softly.

Sasha as the door was safely closed lowered her head to look at her sister, her nose was no longer bleeding and she seemed fine. "So you didn't see that right?" Alice gazed at Sasha with compassion in her eyes.

"I didn't see it until it was decided to happen, I don't know what is happening." Alice shook her head trying to comprehend the whole situation.

Sasha's eyes softened and she place a hand on Alice's shoulder, who looked up at Sasha she tilted her head in question. "I think Carlisle will know, he'll probably talk to me about it when we get home. Can you see this Alice?" Sasha asked trying to sound positive.

Alice's eyes adopted a far way expression and in a few moments of silence she withdrew from the vision she saw and smiled softly. "He'll be reading up on it as soon as you get home, and soon this weekend he will talk to you about it along with us." At this point the two were now positive yet someone had to interrupt the moment.

Carlisle had opened the door to the Nurses office standing in the doorway wearing black dress pants, shoes and a soft looking silk light blue button up shirt with a dark blue tie. He smiled softly at his two daughters. "You're ready Sasha?" Carlisle asked, Sasha nodded getting up as did Alice who smiled at Carlisle who in return smiled.

"Yeah, you'll tell me what I missed right Ali?" Sasha whispered as the three parted outside, Alice nodded and bid them goodbye before walking to the Cafeteria. Carlisle walked beside Sasha, it was silent but it was comfortable silence and the two relished in it.

The Mercedes was out of place in the parking lot besides the jeep that it was parked next to, Sasha giggled lightly. Carlisle raised an elegant eyebrow in question and Sasha decided to answer his silent question as the two got in the car. "Our car's look so out place in Forks." Sasha laughed softly saying and Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle.

At Home

Esme didn't wait to take care of Sasha who tried to tell her mother that she was perfectly but Esme who had made her a nice grilled cheese with tomato soup and a bottle of green tea. She couldn't say no, so there she sat on the white couch a platform table sitting on her lap with the food on it. The T.V was currently on airing cartoons that Sasha couldn't get out of her habits.

It was Tom & Jerry, Sasha laughed as she watched it freely. Esme who was in the adjoin room working on her blue prints chuckled. Sasha out of all her children had the most childlike persona but in a snap of fingers Sasha could become serious and strong just as Emmet and Carlisle. Compared to the tall vampire who was deemed Yogi a bear that Esme had been informed about that liked to steal picnic baskets, Sasha was truly Yogi's companion Boo-Boo.

It had been a few hours since Carlisle excused himself to his study and the kids should be home soon. Sasha had long finished her food in those few hours and was now drowsing off. By the time the kids were home and Tom & Jerry was over Sasha was asleep. She was curled up like cat she had kicked the blanket that once covered her.

Emmet made a soft 'aw' which he got a whack from Rosalie across his head before she pointed to him and then back at her. He took the sign plainly and silently as a ghost scooped her up, she moved in his chest as he resituated her.

Esme smiled softly at this before she cleared her voice softly, the vampires turned to look at her mother who spoke. "Emmet if you don't mind taking Sasha to her room."

"No problem ma." Emmet swiftly yet silently made his way the stairs cradling Sasha like a baby, as Rosalie followed him.

Alice moved swiftly with inhuman speed up to Carlisle's study, Jasper and Esme followed her example and they found the blonde haired vampire nose deep in a large and ancient looking book. He looked up when the three entered and sighed.

"I have read all that I could about shape shifting and werewolves, we are going to need some help so that Sasha won't have to be alone during this. We are going to need some first at hand experience from _them_." Alice nodded in agreement although her face said other wise and the two others merely stayed silent.

Alice was silent for a moment and then she spoke once again. "Do you think it would be best to wait for Edward to come back see if he has any new information?" Carlisle thought for a moment contemplating on either or not is the best choice.

"I agree Carlisle; maybe Edward will have some insight on this whole thing before we do go to them." Esme murmured softly towards her husband who looked at the three.

"Alright, we'll wait for Edward and then if she gets too far into the process we will have to get help from them." Carlisle watched as Alice wrinkled nose as if already smelling the disgusting smell that emitted from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's got be puberty

Sasha blinked a couple of times as she awoke to a disturbance in her large princess like bed that had a dark canopy and four posters to settle it. The disturbance was none other than the missing Edward Cullen as he sat near the edge of her bed. The room was mildly dark seeing that it was only six in the morning by the flashing alarm informing her.

But Sasha didn't care about that she was more aware of the fact that her protective and kind brother back home no less in her bed. Edward smiled softly as Sasha sat up abruptly as she hugged him tightly in her grasp. Her skinny yet slightly muscular arms were wound around him in a attempt to cage him in her embrace, but with history and being he could easily break out of it yet he didn't.

A cold and firm hand stroked his younger sister's silky raven clad head as they sat in comfortable and content silence now that they were back in each other's presence. Finally after what seemed like an hour but more like five minutes Edward spoke softly as if afraid to break the silence of the room.

"I am sorry for not being here when you came back." Edward apologized as he gazed down at Sasha who was playing with his hand as she listened patiently to him. "But you know as well as I once you saw her you understood right?"

Sasha nodded softly as she smiled at he broken brother he was torn in between giving in on drinking the tempting blood but he was far more about his family. If he didn't stay everyone would need to leave, it was all for one and one for all no one would be left behind."She is peculiar I couldn't exactly understand her the brief days I have been here so far. But I and everyone else will help you Edward no matter what you choose I will always be there to back you up."

Edward smiled at his understanding sister, when she did this she always reminded him of Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper all put into one. She understanding, passionate, expressive, wise, and patient with these kind of things and he appreciated it.

"Thank you Sasha, shall I leave you to get ready for school. Alice is contemplating on weither or not to drag you out of bed and dressing you up." Edward smirked softly as he heard a disgruntled gasp come out of Sasha's mouth as she got up hurriedly almost tripping twice over her own two feet. Edward narrowed his eyes as he took in her figure, he could of sworn that the last time he saw the little Cullen she was not this tall.

His suspicions from what Carlisle was wondering were confirmed as he remembered that she was slightly hotter than average but not too much change, the process from what the books were telling them was slow females. Without saying anything Edward quickly made his way down to the family room while Sasha took a quick yet relaxing shower getting ready for the inevitable; School.

Carlisle and Esme were there to greet Edward as he entered the living room, Edward could hear his four other siblings continuing to get ready for their showcase at school. Esme stood up within in a instant as she gazed at Edward silently questioning him.

Edward shaking his head in a silent confirmation was enough for Esme as she stifled a painful gasp as she looked towards the area of Sasha's room. Carlisle shook his head determinedly as he stared forward folding his hands under his chin as he got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We'll inform the tribe this coming weekend, soon it will be time for her final stages and they will need to look after her I am afraid, she may be gone for awhile so she can get used to it with others that are like her." Carlisle announced softly as Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and finally Rosalie enter the room each of their faces showed their reaction to the confirmation. They all were shock but knew it was going to happen and they would be there to support their youngest sibling.

Emmet cracked a grin not liking the all together tension and serious atmosphere in the room and tried to ease such tension. "So little Boo-boo won't be so little anymore?" Rosalie scoffed and folded her arms huffily as Carlisle gave Emmet a reproach look.

"I am afraid so Emmet but let's not make a big deal of it yet until we sit Sasha down we shall talk about it."Carlisle sighed softly at the always happy go lucky Emmet who nodded as he finally turned somewhat serious as he took the meaning truthfully. Esme gasped softly as she recomposed herself and looked over at her loved ones.

"But then what Carlisle, when we tell her she will most likely feel betrayed at us for not telling her sooner, what if she decides to stay with them and never speak to us?" Edward smiled softly at his mother and spoke for the first time he entered the room.

"Esme I wouldn't worry about it, you're her mother she will talk to you may let her anger or betrayal dissipate but then by that time she should accept It and forgive us." Edward looked over at Alice silently signaling for her to agree.

Alice smiled emotionally feeling the same as Esme though she tried to obtain it for the better as she wrapped a supportive arm around Esme. "I agree with Edward, although I don't see it yet she will not hate us forever Esme we must be patient."

Esme smiled at her loved ones and nodded in understanding the whole family shared a moment of true peace until they tensed when soft singing came down from the stairs as soft footsteps approached them slowly.

Esme composed herself with lightening speed as she met Sasha halfway and smiled softly as Sasha twirled one last time before facing her mother. "Good morning sweetie liked the surprise this morning?" Esme greeted her daughter as she gazed at her appropriate and cut outfit. Sasha smiled sweetly and nodded although between this she yawn escape her mouth. Esme chuckled at this and guided Sasha to the kitchen she was aware that the rest followed slowly letting the two spend time with each other.

"Yep mom, I'm hungry what's for breakfast please?" Sasha asked politely as she sat down at the island, she watched Esme stoke up the over smoothly cracking two eggs over an already hot pan. Alice let out a small laugh as Sasha jumped slightly as the older latter answered for their mother.

"She's making you omelets and bacon with a blueberry muffin to go is that alright?" Alice was answered with Sasha getting a drool smile on her face as she got a far off expression already imagining the food that Alice predicted.

"Hmmm, I can already taste it." Sasha moaned gleefully as the two vampires smiled the childness of Sasha's act to food especially the large and delicious blueberry muffins that were hot from the oven.

Esme softly smiled as she placed the already food in front of the eager Sasha who began to eat the food without acknowledging the others that soon came into the kitchen.

Everyone besides the teen that was enjoying her food by stuffing her face all knew this wasn't always going to be like this, sooner or later this one will be their enemy and they all couldn't help but place a sad smile on their face. Even if they all saw each other soon it wouldn't be the same they would meet each other in battle.

Bella gasped slightly as she saw the all familiar and famous family step out of the shiny Volvo, they were all still beautiful and perfect as always. Today Bella wasn't standing with her friends instead she stood beside her faithful truck that she just exited out of.

She was surprised at the fact that Edward Cullen the one that had disappeared the first day she was here was now back rightfully with his family. She watched with awe and somewhat fright at the beautiful and intimidating family as they all stood with each other seemingly conversing like regular teens.

She watched as Sasha smiled brightly as she was given a noogie from the rather boisterous family member Emmet Cullen her for was curled lightly in his embrace as she allowed him to give her a playful noogie. Only to be dragged away from Emmet by Alice who wore a frustrated face as she fixed her sisters hair and Emmet received a soft yet warning whack from the glaring blonde. This although didn't stop the two from still carrying on fooling around with each other although Emmet watched out for the younger's hair.

The family left with the other teens as the bell rang signifying that class would likely start soon this made Bella also leave following her group of friends as they began to converse with her. She was still thinking about the strange and mysterious yet beautiful Cullen family as she went to her first class.

Sasha sighed softly as she sat down on the bleachers in the gym, she watched everyone play contently as she stretched her arms above her head hearing a satisfying pop in them. She was told to be out of this class by her father out of nowhere and it confused the young Cullen. Yes she has had some misfortunes with playing but today they were playing basketball against the boys she wanted to play so badly.

Yet when she had walked in the gym she was told to sit out today, due to what her father said sore muscles and aches and pains. The coach had gave her pityingly look saying that it will pass soon, puberty that is. Sasha frowned slightly as she thought back upon this and remembered how some chuckled at what they say as a late developer. It wasn't embarrassing not at all but it was the way the coach had to announce when everyone walked in, she could've down without that.

She watched on the edge of her seat as the boys were single handily winning against the girls, it was excruciating to watch as her own competiveness was winning over in her. But she knew that she would hear from her father when she would go home that day and her mother. So Sasha sat back and tried to focus on reciting the Roman alphabet trying to remain busy and entertained as the hour went by painfully slow.

As the last ball swished in the opponents basket Sasha let out a loud groan as the game finally ended the score was 22-3 and it was pathetic that the boys won. Even star players on the basketball team that was girls were disappointed at the ending. The coach blew the whistle as he dismissed the class telling them to get undressed and get ready for the next class.

Jessica plopped down beside the grateful Sasha as she placed her book bag by her feet she was already dress and slightly sweaty although that was fixed by a cloth that got rid of the moisture and some perfume.

"Pathetic right, we needed you in there Sasha." Jessica murmured smiling at the friendly Cullen who at least got along with the student body unlike her mysterious siblings. Sasha smirked softly at her friend and nodded her head.

"Hm, I wish I could have been in there it was painful to watch Swan try and play I feel sorry for her." Sasha shared a small chuckle with the perky junior as the two sat beside each in content; Jessica got a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hey some of us were thinking about going to La Push this weekend how about you come, just like old times. Besides the fact that Mike can't brag about you not being able to surfboard." Jessica watched as Sasha's face light up as she laughed at the memory of their freshman year when they first met and got along perfectly.

"I'll asked my parents even though they will say yes, it will be great to get out of the house and town for awhile ." Jessica smiled happily at Sasha's answer and nodded cheerfully as the rest piled out the bell rang to signify that class was over and the school day was dismissed. Jessica got up and patted Sasha's bony like knee and smiled at Sasha.

"Good I'll tell everyone else see you tomorrow Sasha." Sasha smiled softly as she watched Jessica disappear the sea of students that were flowing out of the gym. Angela waved her a good bye along with Mike as they passed her and she returned it. As the large group was dwindling Sasha decided to take her own leave and left the gym. She didn't notice the brown chocolate eyes that watched her with a longing and somewhat jealously emotion in her eyes.

Sasha Cullen wasn't fully aware of a certain girl wanted to be just like her, to be popular, have a family that wasn't broken like hers, and to be just important.

Chapter 3: Blood Testing


End file.
